CORE B ABSTRACT Core B, the Molecular Pathology and Imaging Core (MPIC; formerly the Morphology Core), was established in 1995 and has been a part of this Program Project since its inception. During this time, MPIC has served as a model core facility for numerous other program projects and centers at the University of Pennsylvania and throughout the country. The overarching goal of MPIC is to provide exceptional service and support to the P01 investigators and their laboratories, accomplished through two Specific Aims: 1) To provide essential, cost- effective, and high quality services and support to the esophageal cancer P01 investigators and their laboratories for the preparation, sectioning, staining, and interpretation of tissue sections, both animal and human, as well as cultured cells; and 2) To assist in planning and optimizing (a) in situ hybridization (ISH), immunohistochemistry (IHC), and immunofluorescence (IF) experiments and (b) microscopy and image analyses for the esophageal cancer P01 members and their laboratories and to provide training in these techniques, as well as perform these services as requested. MPIC is lead by an experienced Director (Dr. Jonathan Katz), Technical Director (Mr. Adam Bedenbaugh), and Consultant (Dr. Andres Klein-Szanto). Moreover, MPIC is a unique entity at the University of Pennsylvania and the Dana Farber Cancer Institute and possesses specific expertise in processing and analyses of all tissue types relevant to this P01. MPIC continues to provide essential, routine services, such as tissue processing and staining, as well as advanced technologies, such as spinning-disk confocal microscopy with an environmental chamber for live-cell imaging, to P01 investigators and their lab personnel. MPIC also fosters cost-effective approaches and promotes new and exciting directions for research. In addition, MPIC offers special benefits to members of this P01 that are not available to other users including esophageal cancer specific TMAs, significant subsidies for services, priority services, and access to Dr. Klein-Szanto, an expert clinical pathologist. Since the last submission of this application, we have continued to incorporate and integrate new services and technologies and, reflective of these changes and the services currently provided to our users, have changed the name of the Core from the Morphology Core to the Molecular Pathology and Imaging Core. Recent enhancements include relocation into more than 1000 square feet of newly renovated space, upgrade of a Yokagawa CSU-10 spinning disk confocal microscope for live-cell imaging, integration of an Olympus IX81 live-cell imaging system, and incorporation of on-line scheduling and ordering. Thus, MPIC provides exceptional utility, quality, value, experience, service, and commitment to this P01, and this P01 receives top priority.